A tale after war
by Sakiiii
Summary: Han pasado cinco años desde que la gran guerra entre humanos, dioses y demonios; aquella que tomó numerosas vidas consigo y acabo con el hogar de muchos. Un nuevo rey fue coronado en Amoris con la promesa de traer prosperidad a su gente, sin embargo, aquello significo el sometimiento de los demonios y dejar de seguir a los dioses ¿Estallará nuevamente la guerra? (SE NECESITAN OC!)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Han pasado cinco años desde que la gran guerra entre humanos, dioses y demonios ocurrió; aquella que tomó numerosas vidas consigo y acabo con el hogar de muchos. Un nuevo rey fue coronado en el reino de Amoris con la promesa de traer prosperidad a su gente, sin embargo, aquello significo el sometimiento de los demonios y dejar de seguir a los dioses, creando un nuevo conflicto entre las tres razas ¿Volverá a estallar la guerra?**

 **Declaimer: Los personajes de corazón de melón y Eldarya son propiedad de Chinomiko, yo solo los tomo prestados para escribir fics XD**

 **N/T: La temática de este fic esta basada en el anime Shingeki no Bahamut: Virgin Soul, sin embargo, solo me base en el tema y algunos aspectos de esta temporada puesto que la trama no será igual al anime. Espero que se animen a participar :D**

* * *

 **.**

 **Prólogo**

 **.**

Hace no mucho tiempo atrás la humanidad vivió bajo los deseos de los dioses durante cientos de años, adorándolos por su poder y belleza, siguiéndolos con la fe ciega de que sus palabras los llevaría a una mejor vida. Los dioses eran venerados como los héroes y salvadores que los protegían, los únicos que velaban por la estabilidad del mundo, sin embargo, la presencia de las divinidades no evitaba el miedo y presión que los demonios provocaban en los humanos.

Las tres razas convivieron por años de esa manera, hasta el día que el tesoro más preciado de los cielos fue arrebatado de sus manos a costa de la arrogancia de los mismos dioses, dado que consideraban su superioridad sobre las otras especies como un hecho y no los vieron como amenaza alguna. Los demonios aprovecharon ese hecho como una oportunidad, infiltrándose en las tierras sagradas y arrasando todo aquellos que se interpusiera en su camino mediante su gran poder que ni siquiera los ángeles guerreros pudieron contener, burlando por completo a los dioses y su poder al robar el tesoro frente a sus propios ojos.

Enfurecidos ante la burla hacia ellos, los dioses enviaron a los humanos a luchar a su lado para recuperar lo que se les fue arrebatado. Cientos de vidas se perdieron en las tropas enviadas por el rey para luchar por los cielos, como también numerosas vidas de demonios y dioses. La batalla fue larga, puesto que ninguna de las partes cedía ante la otra, extendiéndose en diversos territorios del reino y derramando la sangre de incontables inocentes. El conflicto solo terminó cuando los dioses se impusieron ante los demonios y recuperaron lo que les pertenecía, pero para entonces el daño ya había sido bastante grande para las tres razas, sobre todo los humanos, quienes se vieron mayormente afectados. Numerosos pueblos y campos fueron llevados a la ruina, los dioses prometieron compensar a la humanidad por luchar a su lado, sin embargo, las vidas que se habían perdido no podrían ser recuperadas jamás. Incluso el rey de Amoris cayó ante la gran guerra, y un nuevo sucesor fue coronado tras un año del conflicto; su único descendiente, Viktor Chavelier, tomó el poder del reino prometiendo traer de vuelta la prosperidad que alguna vez Amoris conoció. Nadie imaginó que aquel rey, que durante ese entonces era tan solo un muchacho, cambiaría por completo el orden del mundo que conocían hasta entonces y la relación tanto con los dioses como los demonios.

Cinco años han pasado desde el fin de la gran guerra, ahora la humanidad ha dejado de lado la adoración a los dioses por iniciativa del nuevo rey, culpándolos de las grandes pérdidas al involucrarlos en un conflicto que no les correspondía e incluso atacaron sus tierras a modo de amenaza (Acabando con la vida de muchos dioses) para mantenerlos al margen de sus vidas terrenales por medio de un poder prohibido que el gobernante de Amoris hizo suyo y que era superior a cualquier deidad. Por otro lado, los demonios ya no eran objeto de temor, puesto que fueron sometidos por las tropas reales quienes atacaron su capital, dejándolos en la pobreza, aniquilándolos e incluso esclavizándolos. Ahora era la humanidad quien se encontraba por sobre las razas, no obstante, ni los dioses o demonios se quedarían demasiado tiempo de brazos cruzados y, por otra parte, existía una pequeña minoría entre los habitantes del reino que estaban en desacuerdo con las acciones de su rey. La paz que reina en Amoris, lentamente comienza a extinguirse y la amenaza de un nuevo conflicto empieza a nacer... ¿Por quién lucharas?

.

.

 **Fichas**

*Nombre:

*Raza:

- _Humanos_ : Pertenecen a la orden de los Caballeros reales quienes eran las principales fuerzas militares del rey, lucharon contra los demonios en la gran guerra mediante el poder divino concedido por los dioses en ese entonces. Ellos eran los encargados de seguir las órdenes reales y escoltar personalmente a su gobernante, sin embargo, fueron despojados de su rol una vez que se cortaron los lazos con los cielo, dado que lentamente fueron sustituidos por una nueva tropa a quienes se les otorgó el poder prohibido que hacía frente a deidades y demonios. Se cree que la influencia e importancia de la orden de caballeros fue reducida debido a que no todos sus miembros están de acuerdo con las acciones del rey e incluso se han acusado a algunos de contribuir en secreto con demonios en contra de la corona, sin embargo, cualquiera que sea descubierto actuando contra el reino será eliminado o aprisionado.

- _Demonios_ : Por muchos años fueron una raza de gran poder y prestigio, quienes veían a los humanos como criaturas insignificantes. Tras la caída de su capital a manos del rey, su raza fue significativamente reducida, esclavizada y llevada a la pobreza. Actualmente viven escondidos de la sociedad en una pobre ciudad subterránea, donde se refugian aquellos que han sido rescatados. Existe un grupo de demonios quienes se encargan de salvar a aquellos que son esclavizados y atacar a quienes los sometían o torturaban. Actualmente están reuniendo fuerzas para luchar contra el rey y retomar el honor de su raza.

- _Ángeles_ : Son considerados como dioses por los humanos, puesto que fueron venerados como seres perfectos y hermosos de gran poder por cientos de años. Viven en las tierras sagradas alejadas del mundo terrenal, siendo los encargados de mantener la estabilidad del mundo y las razas. Tienen gran enemistad con los demonios y vivieron enlazados a los humanos por mucho tiempo, no obstante, olvidaron como trabajar en conjunto llevando a la muerte a cientos de ellos al involucrarlos egoístamente en una guerra, por lo que la humanidad les dio la espalda. Cuando el rey de Amoris cortó todos sus lazos con ellos, saquearon y destruyeron los templos de los dioses, robando de este modo un poder antiguo y prohibido con el que son capaces de hacerles frente y vencerlos. Los dioses buscan la manera de poder recuperar aquel poder para evitar que su uso cause un desequilibrio del mundo y una gran destrucción masiva, no obstante, hay algunos quienes desean volver a ganarse la confianza de los hombres.

*Edad: De 18-21 si son humanos, ya que demonios y ángeles pueden tener cientos de años.

*Físico: Si son demonios pueden tener alas, colas, cuernos, colmillos, etc. Lo que ustedes quieran. En caso de ser dioses, básicamente son ángeles. Ustedes son libres de describirlos como quieran ;)

*Personalidad:

*Historia: Como vivieron la gran guerra, si perdieron a algún ser querido, su hogar, etc. En caso de ser demonios que tan afectados se vieron ante la caída de su capital, si fueron torturados, esclavizados, etc. Y si son dioses, también pueden hablar del ataque a las tierras sagradas (Si se vieron heridos severamente, perdieron a alguien, etc.)

*Chico; Nathaniel, Castiel, Lysandro, Kentin, Armin y Alexy.

*Gustos:

*Disgustos:

*Extra: Opcional.

.

* * *

 **Hola! Después de mucho tiempo ausente de fanfiction he vuelto con un nuevo fic. La universidad me tenía un poco colapsada, por lo que no tenía inspiración ni ánimos de escribir, pero este fin de semana volvieron las ideas mientras veía el último capítulo que salió de Shingeki no Bahamut XD**

 **Espero que la idea del fic haya quedado más o menos clara, son libres de hacerme cualquier pregunta al respecto (Ya que creo quequizas no lo he hecho demasiado claro). Como dije, solo me base en el anime pero la trama no será igual, por lo que no es necesario que lo conozcan ni nada.**

 **En fin, espero que la idea les haya agradado aunque sea un poco la idea y que se animen en participar, pues que planeo escribir lo más posible durante este mes.**

 **Gracias por leer!**


	2. Cinco años después de la guerra(Parte I)

**Declaimer: Los personajes de corazón de melón y Eldarya son propiedad de Chinomiko, yo solo los tomo prestados para escribir fics XD**

 **N/T: La temática de este fic esta basada en el anime Shingeki no Bahamut: Virgin Soul.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo I: "Cinco años después de la guerra" (Parte I)  
**

.

 _Una guerra es sinónimo de caos y destrucción, una simple palabra que hace tan solo unos años era capaz de traer de vuelta las peores memorias de los habitantes de Amoris con el solo hecho de pronunciarla. Aquel conflicto entre dioses y demonios que arrastró a la humanidad consigo, llevándola a su decadencia._

 _Aunque lucharon junto a sus deidades, el día que el conflicto terminó no pudo ser considerada una victoria para los humanos, el único motivo a celebrar era que el miedo y el constante asecho de la muerte sobre ellos finalmente habían acabado, sin embargo, las perdidas y daños habían sido demasiado grandes como para pensar que habían ganado. Una vez finalizada la batalla, los dioses no respondieron a sus oraciones en busca de auxilio y ni siquiera tenían la imagen firme de un rey que los guiara en esos momentos de desesperación, dado que el castillo real se había vuelto un caos desde que el actual monarca se vio afectado por la guerra y eventualmente falleció pocos meses después de su fin, llevándolos a una crisis en la que solo se brindaban soluciones temporales que no satisfacían ni la mitad de las necesidades de los habitantes del reino._

 _Al primer año del conflicto, poco y nada habían sido los progresos logrados en la reconstrucción. Luego de una larga ausencia desde la guerra, los dioses ofrecieron su guía celestial para ayudar a la raza humana a salir delante de las heridas de la batalla, no obstante, los humanos no recibieron su voluntad con los brazos abiertos como los seres divinos esperaban, dado que sus intenciones se vieron opacadas por el nuevo gobernante quien había jugado sus cartas antes de que pudieran actuar._

 _Un joven rey de tan solo diecinueve años fue coronado en una ceremonia realizada sin la bendición de los dioses, como era costumbre desde tiempos remotos, por opción propia del mismo heredero. Muchos de los presentes durante la coronación recuerdan la figura determinada de aquel muchacho de cabellera azabache caminar con semblante serio entre las tropas que aguardaban su llegada, hasta llegar a su trono. Desde el primer minuto en que la dorada corona fue colocada en su cabeza, el nuevo monarca del reino de Amoris se comprometió a crear un nuevo mundo para su gente y un mejor futuro, declarando que los días en que la humanidad temía a los demonios y se doblegaba ante los dioses habían llegado a su fin. Pese a que sus palabras eran irracionales y escandalosas para los presentes, el carisma y seguridad que emitían hicieron que un grito de ovación resonara en el palacio real, puesto que prometía traer de vuelta la prosperidad que alguna vez el reino de Amoris conoció._

 _Guerra era una palabra que solía asociarse al peor recuerdo de muchos en un principio, sin embargo, a pesar del poco tiempo que ha transcurrido desde ese entonces, ahora era considerada como el inicio de una nueva era donde la humanidad demostraba su fortaleza ante las demás razas. Una etapa liderada por el gobernante quien les abrió los ojos y les enseñó un nuevo camino que debían recorrer por sí mismos, sin necesidad de la protección de los dioses o sentir temor de los demonios. Viktor Chavelier, el rey de Amoris, fue considerado como el único quien logró devolver la vida y prosperidad a su gente, no obstante, detrás de aquella utopía en que los humanos vivían un infierno había nacido para ángeles y demonios con la aparición de Viktor._

 _Cinco años han pasado desde la guerra y el reino se ha recuperado de manera sorprendente, quedando tan solo algunas huellas de aquel conflicto, sin embargo, la paz no siempre sería eterna._

* * *

.

.

La vida y entusiasmo reinaban en la capital de Amoris, sus habitantes trabajaban sin descanso con tal de preparar a la perfección el próximo festival que se celebraría en la ciudad. Después de todo, era el cuarto aniversario de gobierno del rey Viktor, por lo que todos debían dar lo mejor de ellos para celebrar la ocasión como correspondía.

¿Quién diría que aquel muchacho que causó desconfianza en más de alguno se había convertido en objeto de aclamación y respeto para su gente?

Un nuevo año de reinado para el hombre que los guio desde las ruinas hasta ser lo que eran ahora, significaba un momento de felicidad para todo Amoris, no obstante, el ambiente festivo no contagiaba a todos, puesto que entre las calles de la capital un grupo de jóvenes encargados de la patrulla no se sentían del mismo modo, por sobretodo uno de ellos.

—¡Me aburró!—Un joven azabache y de ojos azules se quejaba a viva voz mientras dejaba escapar un gran y para nada disimulado bostezo mientras cabalgaba entre las calles junto a sus compañeros.

—Al menos trata de aparentar un poco más de seriedad o arruinaras aún más nuestra imagen de lo que ya está, Armin—Se quejó su gemelo quien al igual que el pelinegro vestía el intachable uniforme blanco de la Orden de caballeros reales.

—¿Cómo quieres que aparente? ¡Aún no puedo creer que nos hayan rebajado simplemente a patrullar la ciudad! ¿Acaso no recuerdan quienes fueron los que lucharon en la guerra? —Refunfuñaba molestó Armin—El rey simplemente le dio nuestro deber a los soldados Onyx y nos dejó trabajos de soldados de bajo rango... ¡Ni siquiera participaremos en el desfile como sus escoltas!

—Te recuerdo por enésima vez que no luchaste en la guerra de hace cinco años como miembro de los caballeros—Le recordó Alexy a su gemelo— Además, el rey ha contribuido de manera excelente a que nos recompongamos de aquel conflicto, por lo que ya no muchos piensan en la guerra. Es difícil pensar que han pasado tan solo cinco años al ver la capital casi totalmente reconstruida, por lo que es razonable que ya no se considere demasiado a la orden de caballeros dado que el actual héroe es el rey.

—Puede que no haya sido parte de los caballeros en ese tiempo, pero ellos fueron los que lucharon por nosotros. Eran dignos de admiración en ese entonces, hicieron que hasta un holgazán como yo se quisiera volverse parte de ellos, pero míranos ahora...Prefiero estar con Valkyon observando como entrenan los novatos en lugar de dar vueltas por la ciudad.

—Me alegra que al fin reconozcas que eres un holgazán—Se burló Alexy de su hermano, causando gracia en el resto de la tropa.

— No deberías quejarte, Armin...Podría haber sido peor—Fue Yalena, otra de sus compañeras, quien habló mientras sonreía con gentileza para tratar de apaciguar al pelinegro —Lamentablemente no podemos hacer nada al respecto, después de todo, son órdenes del rey.

—¡Ustedes no entienden el honor de ser un caballero! — Bufó Armin indignado ante los comentarios de su hermano y Yalena.

Desde siempre, la orden de caballeros habían sido los escoltas personales de la corona, por tanto, su participación en el tradicional desfile del rey era una costumbre de años, sin embargo, como era de esperar, a su monarca no le importaba terminar con aquellas insignificantes tradiciones y formalidades de antaño de un día para otro. Claramente no fue una decisión que agrado a los miembros de las caballerías, por sobre todo a los más jóvenes y recientes miembros, por lo que la líder de las tropas no pudo evitar sentir responsabilidad del hecho de haber sido excluidos.

—Lo lamento chicos, es mi culpa que hayamos terminado en esta posición—Se lamentó una joven de larga cabellera dorada peinada en una coleta alta, quien lideraba al grupo montada en su majestuoso caballo blanco.

—¡No es su culpa capitana! Simplemente siguió sus principios y los de la orden de caballeros— Exclamó Kentin, uno de los caballeros quien iba junto a los gemelos, en un intento de apoyarla.

—Deberías dejar de llamarme Capitana y ser tan formal, tenemos solo un par de años de diferencia —Rio despreocupadamente la chica con tal de quitar la expresión afligida del rostro del castaño— Además no creo que pase mucho tiempo antes de que me reemplacen, pero agradezco tus palabras.

—No deberías ser tan dura contigo misma Elaine, has hecho todo lo que está en tus manos.

— Yale tiene razón, además su alteza sabe que aún eres una figura influyente en el reino desde la guerra—Apoyó Alexy para animar a su capitana—No te puede sacar de tu puesto sin pensar en las repercusiones.

—Esos soldados Onyx solo son mera apariencia, sin sus armaduras no podrían hacer nada. Drachen y Valkyon podrían darles una paliza a todos ellos ¿No es así? —Comentó Armin, aludiendo a la chica mencionada, quien se había mantenido silenciosa hasta entonces.

—Puede ser—Fue la simple respuesta distraída de Drachen, dado que en lo personal no le interesaba demasiado el asunto de los soldados Onyx mientras no la apartaran del grupo con el que se encontraba en esos momentos.

—Al menos podrán disfrutar un poco el festival mientras patrullamos a diferencia de otros años, pero no significa que deban relajarse, ya que debemos estar alerta ante la posible aparición del demonio de fuego—Declaró Elaine— Su alteza quiere que lo capturemos lo más pronto posible.

—Entendido, capitana—Respondió al unísono el grupo de caballeros que la seguían.

Elaine se volteó ligeramente para sonreírle a sus amigos, aliviándose al verlos más relajados y contentos que hace unos instantes. Sabía que el tiempo que le quedaba en la orden de los caballeros era limitado, por lo que quería hacer lo posible por ellos mientras podía.

Les suplicaba a todos los dioses que nada malo sucediera durante el festival.

* * *

.

Un individuo encapuchado caminaba con prisa hacia su destino, observando a su paso las precarias viviendas de la lúgubre ciudad subterránea donde se encontraba. Nada comparable con la alguna vez gloriosa capital demoniaca que los enorgullecía, dado que ahora solo se trataba de inhóspitas ruinas que recordaban la peor humillación hacia los de su raza.

Las risas de los niños que aún eran capaces de disfrutar pequeños juegos a pesar de las atrocidades que vivieron, eran la única armonía posible de encontrar en aquel lugar. La mayor parte de los residentes se encontraban en estados miserables, desnutridos o heridos, evidenciando tanto la pobreza en que vivían como la cruel esclavitud que muchos debieron sufrir. Ya no quedaba rastro alguno del prestigio que los demonios conocieron por cientos de años, todo por culpa del rey de los humanos.

El encapuchado apretó los puños con furia ante la impotencia que sentía cada vez que recordaba la simple existencia del hombre que los llevó a esa situación, por él muchos de los suyos habían sido exterminados y recibido los tratos más crueles e inhumanos jamás imaginados. Por esa razón, se había prometido a si mismo que asesinaría con sus propias manos aquel insignificante humano quien les arrebató su gloria y hogar, haciéndolo pagar por todo. Viktor Chavelier, el bastardo quien era adorado por los estúpidos humanos y despreciado a muerte tanto por dioses y demonios. Definitivamente acabaría con ese rey aunque ello significara su vida y, para su satisfacción, el día en que planeaban su venganza pronto llegaría.

—Finalmente has llegado, Castiel... O debería decir el " _Demonio de fuego_ " como eres nombrado por los humanos—Una dulce voz femenina llamó su atención, haciendo los ojos grisáceos del nombrado rodaran hacia su dirección, encontrándose con una seductora sonrisa que lo recibía.

—Lucy...¿Qué haces aquí—Cuestionó el demonio quitándose la capucha, al ver a la chica sentada solitariamente en una roca, ubicada en la zona más alta de la ciudad.

—Laeti poseía una exquisita información para nosotros, por tanto me he reunido con ella hace tan solo unos minutos...—La demonio se levantó de su lugar moviendo con elegancia su escultural cuerpo mientras caminaba hacia él— ¿Ha que se debe semejante expresión en tu rostro?—Cuestionó, cambiando por completo el tema mientras colocaba una de sus finas manos de porcelana en la mejilla de Castiel, forzándolo de este modo a observarla directamente a sus profundos ojos azules. Le divertía saber que su tacto no le era indiferente al percibir una ligera tensión de su parte, pese a que trataba de mantener una actitud ruda frente a ella. Después de todo, ni siquiera él se le podría resistir.

—No es de tu incumbencia, Lucifeis—Respondió Castiel, aprovechando hacer un ademan para alejar sutilmente la mano de la chica—Más importante, ¿Qué diablos quería Laeti?

—Lo sabrás cuando nos reunamos con los demás—Sonrió de manera burlesca, enseñando sus finos y afilados colmillos, mientras posaba su dedo índice sobre su labios—No obstante, puedo decir que Laeti ha hecho un buen trabajo.

—Algo bueno debe salir de rebajarse a trabajar en un barrio rojo—Comentó con molestia Castiel.

—Aparentemente a muchos humanos, especialmente soldados, les excita la idea e ser atendidos por mujeres demonio mientras beben y comen por las noches. Al menos se nos permite merodear libremente por esas zonas sin necesidad de llevar grilletes con nosotros...Es la única manera en que hemos logrado conseguir dinero—Comentó Lucy mientras se acomodaba sus bellos rizos color granate con gracia, tratando de disimular con su gesto el como su nariz comenzaba arrugarse debido al disgusto que sentía por la realidad que ella misma relataba.

—No es como que me agrade que debamos servir y satisfacer a humanos...Pero ya no tendremos que hacerlo cuando tengamos la cabeza del bastardo del rey en nuestras manos ¿No es así? —Sonrió con confianza el pelirrojo.

—Aceptare cordialmente cooperar con tus planes, siempre y cuando tengamos algún ángel como postre. Pienso que esos presuntuosos dioses no soportaran más tiempo estar de brazos cruzados.

—Me parece un buen trato. Podríamos matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro si los dioses se dignan a aparecer. Aún debemos tomar revancha de la guerra, de no ser por los humanos ya los habríamos hecho pagar por derrotarnos aquella vez.

Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente ante el acuerdo, para luego comenzaron a caminar al lugar donde los otros los esperaban, tan solo unos cuantos metros de allí.

En una vivienda un poco más grande que el resto y bastante distanciada, se encontraban dos chicas aguardando la llegada de ambos demonios.

—Aquí están, Kiath—Anunció calmadamente una mujer de larguísima cabellera platinada peinada en una alta cola de caballo, donde sobresalían dos pequeños cuernos de color negro. Despegando sus orbes carmesí de las páginas del desgastado libro que había estado leyendo hasta entonces.

Desde otra habitación apareció la figura de una demonio joven vestida con vistosas ropas oscuras adornadas con encajes. De su cabeza sobresalían dos pequeñas alas de murciélago cuyo color rojizo hacia contraste con el color negro de su cabello, sin embargo, lo más destacable de su apariencia era una gran cicatriz que retorcía su rostro.

—Ya veo... —Respondió Kiath casi en un susurró, acomodándose en un rincón, sin levantar la vista en ningún minuto.

—Hemos traído información para nuestro plan...pero antes que todo ¿Dónde diablos está Nevra, Lacie? —Interrogó Castiel al ver que solo estaban ambas chicas.

La albina negó con la cabeza, haciendo danzar su cabello con el gesto. Aquella negativa hizo que el demonio chasqueara la lengua con disgusto.

—Dijo que saldría, al parecer tenía una "cita" —Respondió Lacie sin darle demasiada importancia—Sin embargo, enfoquémonos en lo importante...Más tarde se enterará de todos modos.

—Lacie tiene razón. Es una lástima que Nevra se pierda la información de primera mano, mas no tenemos tiempo que perder—Intervino Lucy para calmar a su compañero, quien comenzaba a ponerse de malhumor.

—Es cierto, pronto llegará el gran día—Sonrió con satisfacción el pelirrojo.

—¿Cómo van los preparativos?... —Se atrevió a preguntar tímidamente Kiath.

—Prácticamente listos. Hoy fui a hablar con el grupo que nos ayudaran en el ataque para confirmarles el plan...Venía a decirles eso, pero al parecer Lucyfäis ha conseguido algo importante de parte de un informante, que nos ayudara en nuestros planes. Pronto seremos capaces de demostrarles a los humanos quienes son los superiores.

Ninguno de los tres pudo evitar ilusionarse ante la simple idea de que pronto dejarían de verse obligados a vivir en esa imunda y precaria ciudad, si su plan lograba salir victorioso. Libres de cualquier temor de ser asesinados o esclavizados, gozando de la gloria que siempre les correspondió.

El día en que los demonios retomarían su poder estaba cada vez más cerca de ellos.

.

* * *

 **¡Lamento mucho la tardanza! Planeaba subir sin falta el capítulo el domingo pasado, sin embargo, por cosas de la universidad no fue posible.**

 **Esta es tan solo la primera parte, puesto que lo dividí en dos para que no fuera demasiado largo, en el siguiente terminare de presentar al resto de las OCs que faltan. Planeo subirla hoy mismo o mañana a más tardar.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya agradado aunque sea un poco el primer capítulo :D Agradezco mucho a todos los que participaron y enviaron sus fichas. Lamentablemente solo pude escoger algunas, pero me alegra ver que les haya agradado la idea del fic. Muchas gracias...Ahora, aquí van las ganadoras:**

 **Resultados**

\- **Nathaniel** : Raffaela Deminnio Folle **(** **A Dreamless Singer** **)**

\- **Castiel** : Lucyfäis **(BoxOfGlitter)**

\- **Lysandro** : Kallem **(Karychela)**

\- **Kentin** : Lacie Branford **(Shionlover)**

\- **Armin** : Brianna Evangeline **(TheKousisters)**

\- **Alexy** : Kiath **(GabrielleAstone)**

 **.  
**

 **Dado que recibí bastantes fichas, decidí hacer unas pequeñas excepciones y les di la opción a algunas chicas de participar con los chicos de Eldarya...Quizás las relaciones no se desarrollen tal como con los chicos principales, sin embargo, eso no significa que no les de sus momentos a sus personajes y su participación correspondiente en la historia, no piensen que las dejare de lado.**

 **.**

\- **Nevra** : Yalena Ivarkaroff **(LunioFlower)**

\- **Ezarel** :Drachen Feral **(ZardX)**

\- **Valkyon** : Michelle **(Linca357)**

 **.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer!  
**


End file.
